Orange et jaune, Marron et blanc Puis Noir tellement de noir
by ToMakeMyLifeAnAdventure
Summary: OS Concours - Qui retrace la mort des Potter du point de vu de leur fils.


**Chapitre 1 : "Orange et jaune, Marron et blanc. Puis Noir tellement de noir...** ", écrit le 24/01/2013  
Merci à Weechan pour la correction !

Rouge et blanche

Ma petite voiture est rouge et blanche. Quand je la lance en l'air, elle vient se reposer toute seule devant moi. Et quand je veux la reprendre, elle roule loin, loin de moi. Papa veut plutôt que je joue avec mon balai. C'est tonton Sirius qui me l'a offert ce balai. Qu'il est rapide ! J'aime faire plusieurs fois le tour de la maison en sentant le vent dans mes cheveux. Mais maman ne veut pas que je sois tout le temps sur mon balai. Des fois, elle embête papa, elle lui dit « James, arrête ! Il n'a qu'un an ! Il ne va pas passer sa vie sur un balai tout de même... » ; « Lily-jolie, c'est un champion ! Laisse-le se perfectionner et un jour il sera peut-être aussi bon que moi ! Hein, p'tit monstre ! » Papa, il aime bien me demander mon avis, il sait que je réponds oui à tout. Alors cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres, je prononce un vague « vii » en me jetant dans ses bras. Maman a toujours le même sourire quand elle nous voit tous les deux. Elle est comme un soleil, elle rayonne. Quand maman embête papa, c'est toujours pour de faux parce qu'après, elle finit toujours par dire : « Bon, d'accord, mais juste un dernier tour ! »

Des fois, pour lui faire plaisir à maman, je joue avec mes voitures. C'est le cas, ce soir. Je voulais aller jouer dehors mais papa m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir. Que c'était un jeu de cache-cache. Alors je suis resté dans ma chambre avec mes voitures et mon balai. Mais maintenant, je suis fatigué. Ma voiture rouge et blanche est partie loin de moi, trop loin...

Mes petits poings frottent mes yeux.  
Mes petites lèvres s'ouvrent dans un bâillement.  
Mes paupières lourdes, lourdes... commencent à se fermer.

Mais soudain, maman ouvre la porte. Elle me voit à moitié endormi et ça la fait sourire. Elle me prend dans ses bras et ma tête roule sur son épaule. Je sens qu'elle m'emmène dans la salle à manger. J'entends vaguement elle et papa parler, mais je ne comprends pas tous les mots. « peut avoir confiance », « aucune possibilité de soupçonner », « trop insignifiant », « reste en danger ».  
C'est trop dur pour moi, je sombre.  
Noir

Je me réveille. Il fait nuit maintenant j'ai dû dormir longtemps. Je suis tout seul dans ma chambre avec mon pyjama bleu. Je n'aime pas être seul dans le noir, alors je me mets à pleurer. J'entends du bruit, c'est papa. Il arrive et me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens mieux. « Bah alors bonhomme ! Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Je m'arrête de pleurer, si papa est là c'est que tout va bien. Sa présence me rassure et je me calme en me mettant en boule contre lui. Je le sens sourire.  
« C'est rien, je suis là maintenant ! Allez, on va voir maman ».  
On descend les escaliers et papa s'assied sur le canapé. Pour m'amuser, il prend sa baguette et commence à faire de la fumée de toutes les couleurs. Je me mets à rire et à jouer avec.

Orange et jaune  
Marron et blanc  
Or et rouge

Toutes ces couleurs sont si jolies, j'en oublie le noir de mon réveil. Papa sourit, il a l'air content. Amusé que j'essaye d'attraper la fumée avec mes petits poings.  
Mais soudain maman arrive, elle sourit en nous voyant tous les deux puis dit « Allez, Harry, viens ! C'est l'heure du bain! » Papa fait arrêter les jolies couleurs et me tend à maman. Elle me fait plein de petits bisous papillons, pour que je continue à rire. Je crois que maman, elle aime bien mon rire. On remonte les escaliers. Je crois qu'on va dans la salle de bains.

Mais au moment où j'allais être posé sur la table à langer, on entend un grand bruit. Maman se précipite sur la mezzanine. J'entends papa crier :  
« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir... ».

Maman revient vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. J'entends un rire démentiel, puis..

Vert

Une lumière vient d'illuminer toute la maison ! Un grand bruit retentit comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé. Pourquoi maman crie ? Où est papa ?...

On court dans ma chambre. Maman prend tout mes jouets et les place derrière la porte.  
Elle pleure.  
Comme une sorte de muraille, maman prend tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et le met en bouclier devant nous. Je n'arrive pas à crier, quelque chose me bloque la gorge. Ma tête est tout contre le cou de maman, je sens la grande veine battre follement.  
Moi je souris, c'est sûrement un jeu.  
La porte éclate. Je ne vois rien maman me laisse tomber dans le lit. C'est peut-être papa ?

« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !  
\- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote...Allez, pousse-toi... »

J'essaye de me relever mais mes jambes tremblent. Je donne un petit coup de talon au lapin en mousse qui me gênait et me relève lentement. Je vois une grande cape. Papa doit être caché dedans, je me mets à sourire. Je sais que papa adore mon sourire.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...  
\- C'est mon dernier avertissement...  
\- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...  
\- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi... »

Vert

Le même éclair que tout à l'heure. Maman tombe par terre. Papa et maman me font encore une farce. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura bientôt d'autres fumées colorées. Et cette fois je les attraperai. Me tenant debout accroché aux barreaux, j'attends patiemment que maman se relève et que papa enlève sa cape.  
Mais soudain la baguette se dirige vers moi. Je regarde mieux et je vois que ce n'est pas papa sous la cape. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi maman ne se relève pas ? Où est papa ?... Je pleure.  
Sans m'en rendre compte les larmes coulent. Je veux que le jeu s'arrête.  
L'homme devant moi dit des mots que je ne connais pas.

« Avakevra ! »

Puis plus rien. Le vide. Tout est noir. L'homme a disparu. Je sais pas pourquoi mais mon berceau est par terre. Je vois maman, elle est toujours allongée. Tout doucement je me met à ramper. J'arrive tout près d'elle ; mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. Mes petits poings commencent à lui marteler le bras. Je sais que je ne lui fais pas mal, je n'ai pas assez de force pour cela. Mais d'habitude quand je veux de l'attention, il suffit de trois petites pressions sur son bras pour que maman réagisse. Mais là, rien. je continue encore et encore.  
Bam  
Bam.  
Je secoue maman. Je l'appelle. Mais elle ne bouge pas

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose me percute la jambe. Je n'y fais pas attention ; je veux maman. Mais la chose continue encore et encore. Alors je me retourne, les yeux embués de larmes. Rouge et blanche. Ma voiture est revenue à moi. Doucement elle avance, mais rencontre mon mollet à chaque fois et recule pour recommencer. Je la repousse. Je suis tellement fatigué. Pourquoi maman ne bouge pas. Je m'allonge sur elle, mon poing serrant ses cheveux orange.

Puis un bruit survint mais mes paupières sont lourdes. Juste avant de sombrer, j'entends un cri et je vois du noir. C'est la moto de tonton Sirius et c'est lui qui crie. Tonton Sirius saura quoi faire. Il réveillera papa et maman. Moi je suis trop affaibli.

Je pose ma tête contre le cou de maman. La grande veine ne bat plus... elle ne battra plus jamais mais cela je ne le sais pas encore.


End file.
